gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Bradford
Natalia Chanel Bradford is a junior in Willoways All Girls School, and is currently attending there against her will. She has admitted on several occasions that she would much rather attend McKinley High School, but her mother doesn't allow her to. She hopes that one day she'll be able to convince her mother to let her go there, or that one day she'll be able to escape her mother's abuse. Natalia Bradford is portrayed by Vanessa Hudgens. Biography Early Life Growing up Natalia didn't grow up in one of the best houses in the world. Her parents' relationship was a horrible one that made her lose faith in finding a true, pure love of her own. Natalia described growing up in her home as "World War 3". Since she grew up in a house like this she doesn't really believe much in love. Growing up she had nothing to base what real love is like since her parents never set good examples of what it's like. Mostly she just grew up hanging around her twin brother Mason, so she didn't have many friends growing up…she thought all she needed growing up was Mason. That's why when her parents got a divorce she was so broke hearted, because she lost both her father and twin/best friend. After the divorce it just seemed like everything got worse for her at least. She wasn't sure what happened to make her mother do it, but not to long after her mother started to physically abuse her. Natalia and her mother moved around here and there because people would get suspicious when Natalia would go to school with bruises, cuts and limps. Recently they've moved to Lima, Ohio and she's the new neighbor of her two new friends Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel. Personality Obviously with everything that she's been out through growing up she has some problems involving love or trust. When it comes to falling in love she's terrified of the thought. Natalia is scared that when she finally does fall in love with a guy that their relationship will turn out the same as her parents'. She doesn't want to be in a relationship like the one her parents had, had…one filled with fighting and endless hatred. Thanks to growing up in "World War 3" to it caused her to not trust people so easily. She's just scared in general that she will be hurt in some way in the end, whether it be physically or mentally. Despite all of that though when she warns up to you she's one of the nicest people around. The way she's just affectionate to anyone she deeply cares for is heartwarming. She's been said to give amazing hugs because of the affection she shows. Plus, with everything she's been out through she tries to not only look for the good in everyone, but tries to be friendly towards everyone. She doesn't see the point in being harsh towards people you don't even know. She doesn't even seen the point why some people have rivalries against each other, especially music related ones! Natalia is a very patient person though and doesn't lose her temper easily. It's very rare for her to really lose her temper. If she does get annoyed or angry though its hard to tell because she doesn't show any signs of it. Well, she doesn't until someone pushes her over the edge causing her to automatically snap. If she does get mad and snaps at you there is a chance she will not talk to you for a while. In the end though she always give people a second chance. After that though you don't get anymore chances, because she thinks if you didn't learn or change last time you won't change this time. Appearance Natalia is a beautiful young 17-year old girl in high school. Her hair is a chest length curly dark brown with natural and noticeable brown highlights, but it also naturally looks black at night. She doesn't tend to straighten her hair often thinking that natural beauty is better than anything else. When it comes to a special occasion though she will straighten it or put it up in a fancy up-do. Her eyes are a gentle dark brown that holds all the pain she's ever felt. Since she spends a lot of time outside to get away from her mother her skin is a healthy sun kissed tan color. Natalia has an almost innocent look to her thanks to her gentle brown eyes. She's rarely ever seen outside of her Willoways uniform. It has been noted though that despite the simple and fashionable style of the uniform she still dislikes it. Natalia would much rather dress in her own clothes. She thinks that your clothing style shows off how unique you really are, and she yearns to show off how unique she really is. Relationships Mason Bradford Since Mason and Natalia grew up as twins and depending on the other they're extremely close. They both know everything there is to know about the other. And, despite him living in New York now, they still have an unbreakable bond. They're best friend and twins. They protected each other from others growing up. Tristian Bradford Tristan Bradford is Natalia's father. He considers her to be his little princess and would do anything to protect her. He's fought in court several times to get custody of Natalia, but somehow he always ends up loosing. While Natalia grew up he was the one that inspired her to become interested in music. He remembers singing to her to either put her to sleep or calm her down when she was crying. Natalia loves her father with all her heart, and wishes that she could live with him and Mason. She's a daddy's little girl definitely. Marina Demov Marina is the ex-wife of Tristan and the abusive mother of Natalia. No one really knows what made her snap after the divorce…but she takes all her anger out on Natalia without any regrets. Natalia doesn't really like to refer to Marina as her mother and seems ashamed when she mentions her to other people. Their relationship is past the point of fixing these days. Now Natalia just hopes that she'll be able to escape her mother's deadly grip and live her life the way she wants to. Songs Solos Solos(in duets) Solos(in group number) *Hallelujah (with Muses. Danced while they sang) Quotes * "Yeah, I'm Natalia Bradford. I'm going to Willoways All Girls School…on my mother's orders. Trust me, I would've loved to be going to your school instead." ~Natalia to Finn Trivia * Her all time favorite movie is Moulin Rouge * Her favorite band is NSYNC, and favorite song by them is Tearin' Up My Heart